


合歡

by xiuxiu_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxiu_17/pseuds/xiuxiu_17





	合歡

洪知秀喜歡說好，以及沒關係這兩個詞語。笑嘻嘻的說好呀，笑嘻嘻的說沒有關係。  
金珉奎突兀地跟他告白時他沈默了好長一段時間，久的像是冗長的永夜。金珉奎繼而又頹喪的道歉，說嚇到哥了吧，摸了摸後腦勺的頭髮，像要把心底的煩亂也給按壓下去一樣。

洪知秀的眼睛始終是釘在地板上的，死死的不肯挪動分毫，以至於金珉奎只能夠看見他乖巧的頭頂。洪知秀新染的淺色頭髮已經開始退了，露出了髮根一點點的烏黑。像是春天新抽出來的芽。

可能有一個世紀那麼久，或者兩個，洪知秀才抬起頭來。  
每一次金珉奎對上他的眼睛時都要忍不住的心跳加速，洪知秀的眼睛老套的形容起來是像星星，像湖泊，也像是某種碎裂的寶石。

好啊。洪知秀說，眼睛彎了起來，忽然的星星就成了月亮，湖泊都給風吹皺了，一閃一閃的發亮。沒關係。他又說，眼神好溫柔好溫柔，可是眼睛又亮的銳利，金珉奎的心也給刺進了碎玻璃渣似的發疼。可能是因為喜悅。

金珉奎牽起洪知秀的手時是無比小心的，像是在捧什麼珍貴的東西。輕輕地捏在手裡，摩挲著洪知秀凸起的指骨節，然後十指交扣。  
洪知秀因為他的孩子氣而發笑，主動地握緊了手，掌心貼掌心，好像連手掌的紋路都要烙印到對方手掌上一樣。  
金珉奎的手發燙，事實上不只有手，從臉頰、耳尖、胸腔乃至於下腹部都在滾燙，像是被一盆火給從頭澆下，或者在炙熱的沙漠中被暴曬一個中午。

他們第一次做愛時洪知秀已經染回了黑髮，顯得他並不像是已經邁入二字頭的隊內哥哥，金珉奎得承認，看起來比他還要年輕一些。  
洪知秀常常也是表現得稱得上幼稚，跟尹淨漢兩人在宿舍裡作威作福橫行霸道，沒有人管得了。所有的弟弟們都是他們的目標，漂亮的像是天使的哥哥與溫柔的像是天使的哥哥，誰能夠拒絕上當。

彼時距離金珉奎（自己認為）驚心動魄的告白已經過了好幾個月，正式剛剛結束上張專輯的打歌，下張專輯還在策劃的空窗期。李知勳徹夜關在工作室裡頭廢寢忘食，誰要敢去鬧就得挨訓，可能還要挨揍。

金珉奎走進客廳時正看見尹淨漢跟洪知秀一左一右的坐在崔韓率旁邊，一唱一和的打算哄騙他去李知勳的工作室裡頭蹓躂一圈。  
你看，知勳多辛苦啊，都不能像你一樣這麼悠閒，還在看連續劇。尹淨漢說。  
是啊，工作太久也不好，要適當休息才對。洪知秀接著說。

在崔韓率就要點頭答應去工作室扮史迪奇逗李知勳開心（或惹他生氣）之前，夫勝寬已經氣呼呼地介入，指責兩個哥哥毫無良心，要把崔韓率往火坑裡頭推。  
他長這麼帥。夫勝寬痛心無比的再三強調，即使金珉奎絲毫看不出崔韓率的臉跟騙他跳火坑之間有任何關聯。

夫勝寬話鋒一轉，手扠著腰轉身就對金珉奎開罵，說他身為男朋友都不知道勸一勸洪知秀，還說就是因為洪知秀整天待在宿舍太無聊才會陷害成員們。  
你快點帶他出去，不然他跟淨漢哥待在一起真的好可怕。夫勝寬心有餘悸的說，把重責大任通通推到金珉奎肩上，不負責任的走了。

洪知秀趴在沙發上歪著頭問，所以要去約會嗎？  
沒有人能夠拒絕洪知秀，至少金珉奎辦不到。洪知秀一看他他就想舉雙手投降，簽下戰敗條款，把自己整個人都賠給了洪知秀。  
就算這樣還是覺得不夠，好像得要付出更多一點，更多一點才能夠讓洪知秀喜歡他。

洪知秀到底是不是喜歡他呢。金珉奎時常想。在移動顛簸的車上，在安靜無人的夜半，有時候在聚光燈刺眼的台上也會忽然神思恍惚。  
他從來沒有問過洪知秀，即使問了洪知秀也會揚著嘴角笑，然後回答當然。  
當然愛，還是當然不愛呢。

於是他們嘗試著做愛，好像這樣金珉奎就能安心一些，擁抱著洪知秀時不會再覺得擁抱著一個美好的半透明的幻象。  
他親吻洪知秀汗津津的鬢角，又親一親他緊閉的眼皮，能夠感受到洪知秀的慌亂。洪知秀的臉是紅的，像是最美的霞彩，像是春天快樂綻放的紅色花朵，像是在滴血。他的指甲總是為了彈吉他而剪得又短又齊，金珉奎突然慶幸，這樣就不會被抓出長長的血痕。  
他們趁著休假成員們回家時在洪知秀的床上做愛，只要不要發出太大的聲音，中國成員們就不會來關心。可是金珉奎偏偏喜歡洪知秀的聲音，喜歡聽他顫抖的語調，聽他被形容成滴蜜的嗓音因為哭泣而沙啞，聽他喃喃地一遍又一遍地喊他的名字。

珉奎，洪知秀小聲地開口，我沒關係。即使洪知秀的眉頭已經皺在了一塊，嘴唇也給咬得發紅幾乎破皮，他也還是說沒關係。  
洪知秀的身體好白，像是不小心打翻了流淌的牛奶，或者是灑遍了的月光。金珉奎喜歡他所有的地方，躬起的腰身，繃直得腳尖，後仰而露出的喉結。如果不是因為怕留下太明顯的痕跡，金珉奎發誓他會不停地親吻洪知秀的脖頸。

金珉奎插入時洪知秀還有心情說笑，講起話來斷斷續續，說我們珉奎真的很好的長大了呢。然後因為自己的美式幽默而發笑，又一邊痛地抽氣。金珉奎猶豫地停頓下來，碰了碰洪知秀發燙汗濕的臉頰，像是一種默不作聲地詢問。

一直等到了洪知秀眉眼舒展開來，朝著金珉奎伸出手臂，牽動了嘴角上揚，輕聲的說來吧。

他們十指交扣，陷在洪知秀前幾天才趁著晴天曬過的被單裡頭，周遭的空氣稀薄的使人呼吸急促。金珉奎把洪知秀雙腿分開掛在臂彎上，忽然想到之前開玩笑說過要讓洪知秀去參加運動會的體操組，因為筋骨足夠柔軟。  
的確柔軟。不只是身體筋骨，連一顰一笑都比其他人更加軟。即使是梳著俐落的髮型，穿上了幹練的西裝，也會覺得像是一朵雲一朵花似的綿綿。

「前幾天才洗過的。」洪知秀披了一件金珉奎的襯衫權當袍子，避免受涼。他抱著膝蓋，下巴擱在膝上苦惱地說「沒辦法，今天只好睡勝寬的床了。」

金珉奎從後頭環著他，忍不住咬了咬從髮絲間露出來的耳尖。洪知秀往後倒靠在他身上，嫌棄他像是大型犬一樣。  
「怎麼還咬人呢？」洪知秀問，撥開金珉奎的手臂要下床。

金珉奎連忙想拉住他的衣擺，可惜那一片白色薄薄的布料從他指尖溜過，洪知秀已經扶著床沿站起身來，還疑惑地回頭看他。

金珉奎吶吶的說會流出來，捂著眼睛又要從指縫間偷看，不爭氣的燒熱了臉頰。  
該怎麼形容那個風景呢，在月光下穿著白襯衫，從襯衫裡頭透出單薄的身子的樣子，然後從襯衫的下擺下兩條筆直的腿中間流出的精液。

洪知秀啊了一聲，原來是說這個啊。

金珉奎乾脆把整個床單都給拆下來，把洪知秀嚴實的裹成一個蛋糕捲，連人帶被的運去浴室。

「你只穿一條內褲，我卻包這麼緊。」洪知秀像是覺得很有趣似的告訴他，又艱難的掙脫出一隻手拍了拍金珉奎的胸口「哇，真的練得很好。」

「哥！」金珉奎窘迫的喊，洪知秀哼哼的閉上嘴，不到幾秒又開口問道剛剛在床上怎麼就不會害羞，難道不是第一次嗎「哥剛剛在床上怎麼沒有這麼多話？」  
洪知秀被反問的啞口無言，轉開臉，留了一張似笑非笑的側臉給金珉奎。他最自傲的下頷線原本是唯一一個可能鋒利一些的地方，現在卻被汗水給模糊了。

洗澡的時候洪知秀不停絮絮叨叨的說話，金珉奎感覺從沒見過這麼多話的洪知秀，只好把他壓在磁磚上親，一直親到洪知秀推桑著他的肩膀然後喘的瞪他。免得洪知秀繼續臊他。  
金珉奎從來沒有花這麼長的時間洗澡，他通常是洗得很快的那一派，可跟洪知秀一起洗澡他願意花整天的時間在浴室裡頭。  
或者說看洪知秀洗澡洗一整天。

「磁磚太冰了。」洪知秀抱怨，阻止金珉奎試圖再來一發的蠢蠢欲動。金珉奎想了想，問那不是在浴室就等於可以了？

洪知秀瞇著眼睛把毛巾扔到金珉奎臉上，說才剛剛洗好澡的，床單也沒有備用的了。

不過沒關係。洪知秀仰著臉說，金珉奎終於能夠確定那雙桃花似的眼睛裡頭的確是盛著情的，所以才能夠像是早春抽出的嫩芽一樣明亮又溫暖吧。

好啊，洪知秀說。


End file.
